sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Valdez the Chameleon
thumb|200pxValdez the Chameleon was een lid van de Royal Secret Service in de Archie Comics. Hij was de voormalige mentor en beste vriend van Espio the Chameleon. Hij verdween, en Hershey Cat ontdekte dat hij ten slachtoffer was gevallen van de Roboticizer. Espio confronteerde hem en was gedwongen hem te vernietigen. Of Valdez werkelijk is vernietigd, is niet te zien, aangezien het gevecht onder water plaats vindt. Schrijver Ian Flynn zei dat Valdez, levend of niet, niet meer zou verschijnen in de stripboeken. Valdez was afkomstig uit het Dragon Koninkrijk als lid van de Shinobi Clan , die als mentor voor de Chameleon ESPIO . Hij was de plicht van spionage op Locke en zijn omgang met het Koninkrijk Acorn door zijn clan voordat Locke toegetreden tot de Broederschap van Hoeders toegewezen . Hij hielp later Espio vestigen in Rainbow Valley zijn taken op Angel Island over te nemen wanneer Knuckles werd Guardian. ( SU : # 16) Lid van de geheime dienst Na de pensionering van Fleming , Geoffrey verondersteld bevel van de geheime dienst . Van daar , King Maximillian Acorn beval hem om nieuwe leden te werven om een missie te beginnen om te ontdekken wat er was geworden van Queen Alicia Acorn tijdens de Grote Oorlog . Valdez werd persoonlijk gekozen door Geoffrey om zijn team te versterken , aangezien hij blijkbaar had gewerkt voor de geheime dienst eerder . Terwijl hij leek aanvankelijk enigszins boos toen Geoffrey hem opgespoord ( vermelden dat Espio hem had verteld het stinkdier was gezien op het eiland ) , hij toch weer bij , mede om te spioneren op het Koninkrijk van binnenuit. Vermoedelijk buiten het medeweten van Valdez , Geoffrey had hem en de rest van de groep aangeworven zodat ze konden worden gesteld voor eventuele schade die het koninkrijk overkwam , maar Geoffrey particulier aan getwijfeld dat hij iets op Valdez zou hebben gespeld . ( StH : # 61 , # 233 , CSE ) Tijdens hun eerste training missie , Valdez ging in een watertank die Hershey Kat onlangs was gevallen in , en gooide bom op een naderende robot haai , het opslaan van Hershey . Toen Geoffrey legde de harde training verderop , Valdez fluisterde tegen de andere trainees " Waarom krijg ik het gevoel dat ik had moeten blijven in bed? " ( StH : # 62 ) SecretService01 Valdez getraind met andere rekruten van Geoffrey St. John om geheim agenten te worden Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad In hun volgende training missie , Valdez was verantwoordelijk voor het nemen van de beveiliging sensoren op het gebouw dat ze aan te gaan . Vervolgens haalde hij de enige SWATbot bewaker van de faciliteit. Na deze trainingsmissie , Valdez en de andere stagiaires waren officiële rekruten van de Geheime Dienst . ( StH : # 63 , # 64 ) Voor hun eerste officiële missie , Valdez en de anderen gingen naar Angel Island , waar ze ontdekten wat er was geworden van koningin Alicia na haar brengen werd neergeschoten tijdens het vliegen naar het neutrale gebied van Angel Island tijdens de Grote Oorlog . Valdez werd verrast door de bizarre weerpatronen dat het eiland werd ervaren als gevolg van de meest recente van de Dagen van de Woede , maar na het herkennen van wat sneeuw vallen structuren zoals piramiden , bepaalde hij dat zij op het Sandopolis Zone was geland en was in staat om voorzien zijn team met enkele oriëntatie . Na aankomst bij de Koninklijke Compound en het ontdekken van Prins Elias , de Queen's zoon , ze later werden naar Haven waar koningin Alicia werd ontdekt in stasis . De groep pakte de comateuze Koningin en bracht haar en Elias terug naar Mobotropolis . ( KTE : # 19 , # 20 , # 21 ) Toen Dr Eggman begon hernemen Mobotropolis na lokken de Knothole Freedom Fighters aan zijn satellietzender , Valdez bleef uit een groep van Shadowbots , waardoor zijn vrienden te ontsnappen met Rosie en haar wezen . Zijn lot onbekend bleef enige tijd totdat Hershey Kat sloop in de re- gedoopt Robotropolis en ontdekte hij was roboticized . ( StH : # 75 , SSS : # 11) Eggman 's Sub -Boss Valdez03 Valdez roboticized Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad Na Valdez gevangenneming door Shadowbots in Mobotropolis , Dr Eggman , verrast een kameleon niet op Angel Island te vinden, besloot hij nuttig zou zijn . Niet te willen slechts een andere Robian slaaf , Eggman gaf Valdez speciale herprogrammering zijn echte herinneringen verdraaien . Valdez kwam om te geloven dat de geheime dienst hem had verlaten en dat Eggman had zijn leven gered . Geloven dat Eggman nodig de Chaos Emerald naar een kwaadaardige koning Acorn verslaan en voorkomen dat de echidnas gebruiken haar macht voor de wereld te veroveren , werd Valdez verzonden naar Angel Island , als luitenant van de arts voor het gebied. Eenmaal op Angel Island , Valdez benaderde zijn voormalige dorp en eiste Espio zien . Na zijn die door het gebied met Julie - Su , Liza , een vrouwelijke kameleon , vond Espio en bracht hem naar Valdez , zegt dat hij hem wilde zien . Espio was geschokt om te vinden zijn oude vriend roboticized . ( KTE : # 30 , # 31) Na Espio werd gevangen en bracht aan boord van het transportschip , Valdez uitgelegd hoe de geheime dienst hem verraden had en hoe hij werd gered door Eggman . Wanneer Espio toonde twijfel deze gang van zaken , Valdez werd woedend , als hij had gedacht dat Espio zou de kant van hem als zijn vriend . Hij had een worstelende Liza binnengebracht Toen Espio vroeg Liza waarom ze hem naar Valdez had gebracht , Liza verklaard door tranen die ze had gehoopt dat hij zou kunnen redeneren met Valdez . Door zijn verwrongen gezichtspunt , Valdez beschuldigd Liza ook van verraad , zeggen dat ze altijd zou liever Espio hem . Zo had hij Liza roboticized , en dreigde de rest van de kameleons roboticized zo goed als Espio niet helpen hem naar de Master Emerald lokaliseren . Doorheen dit alles , herhaaldelijk sprak hij Espio als " vriend . " ( KTE : # 31) Espio , gevangen tussen de mogelijkheden van het toestaan van zijn volk te roboticized , of verraden Knuckles , probeerde Valdez misleiden in het vrijgeven van de kameleons voordat hij hen geholpen . Valdez weigerden , vertelt Espio als hij hen niet helpen meteen , zou de andere kameleons worden roboticized . Boos op gedrag Valdez , Espio zei dat hij zou helpen . Espio leidde vervolgens Valdez , Liza en een groep van Shadowbots om de resten van een stad , liegen tegen Valdez over hen te hebben bezocht Knuckles en de Chaos Emeralds er jaren geleden . Valdez , niet in staat om het geheugen oproepen , verwierp het en versterkt zijn dreigement : als Espio geprobeerd om een snelle een op hem te trekken , de kameleons gevangen op het schip zou worden roboticized . Echter, zodra in de ruïnes , Espio verdween uit het zicht . Op zoek naar hem , Valdez stapte na een val deur en werd hierna viel op de riolering , geïsoleerd van de anderen . Valdez opnieuw bedreigd zijn " vriend " voor zijn bedrog , wat leidt Espio te schreeuwen " Niet meer Noem me je vriend !" Espio stuurde ze allebei in het water en ze kwam in een worsteling , Valdez probeert afstand trekker van het schip op zijn arm te bereiken . Wat er precies gebeurd is, is ongezien , als Liza en de Shadowbots waren niet in staat om ofwel Valdez of Espio op te sporen in het water , en terwijl ze bleven zoeken , Espio bevrijdde de rest van de kameleons uit het schip , maar ontplofte toen ze weggingen . Wanneer een van de kameleons vroeg wat naar Valdez was gebeurd , Espio gewoon geantwoord dat zij niet zou worden hem weer te zien . ( KTE : # 32 ) persoonlijkheid Valdez was onbezonnen en assertief ; ondanks het dienen onder hem , hij niet lijkt te Geoffrey veel respect . Hij was echter bereid om onbaatzuchtig te helpen zijn kameraden . Na te zijn roboticized werd hij zwaar geherprogrammeerd , waardoor zijn herinneringen en de perceptie van gebeurtenissen in het verleden te zwaar verdraaid worden. Terwijl hij Espio erkend als zijn oude vriend , hij voortdurend gebruikt bedreigingen om hem te dwingen , tonen geen zorg voor vroegere vrienden . achtergrondinformatie ◾ Huidige schrijver Ian Flynn heeft verklaard dat hij 'de rol te zijn vernietigd door Espio , maar is niet van plan op het herzien van het onderwerp in de serie . ◾ Valdez maakte cameo in massascènes , nadat hij was al gevangen en roboticized . ◾ Geoffrey St. John geopenbaard , meer dan een jaar na de dood van Valdez , dat hij zich ervan bewust dat Valdez een Shinobi Clan spion was geweest , maar bleek geen probleem mee hebben . ( StH # 233 ) verschijning Valdez was een blauwe kameleon die een rode baret , vest , handschoenen en schoenen ( de laatste ook sportieve oranje en paars ) droeg . Zijn hoorn is meestal gekleurd licht geel of beige . Hij droeg later de typische outfit van de geheime dienst , bestaande uit bruin / olijf laarzen, handschoenen , vest en baret , evenals een vizier . Zijn ontwerp als Robian was vrij basic , waardoor hij een blauw en perzik lichaam met vierkante rode ogen . Categorie:Helden Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie)